Suicide Forest
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Inspired by real life Suicide Forest, I wanted to write a piece about Hiro and his grief for Tadashi. What if Hiro thought of suicide in order to join his brother after death? What if? Takes place after the movie


I do not own Hiro Hamada, if I did do you think I'd be doing this right now :)

* * *

The Black Forest parents would call it to keep their kids from asking too many questions, black would just be the cover word for something of fear. What was it though...Suicide Forest, the number 2 place in the world to commit suicide, the other being Pagoda Bridge, not much further from this place. However I contemplated suicide, and falling was not an option for me. Especially at the chance Baymax would catch me...I can't have that. I told Aunt Cass I had an important project to work on, she'd find out sooner or later the truth and just like me, she'll be able to do nothing. Could I really do that to her?

Stop it, Hiro! You're committed, you've planned this out and you're going to do this! It's not like anybody knew my pain. Even the cab driver had sympathy. He looks back while at an intersection, "You sure you wanna go there kid. You've still got a lot of life ahead."

I nod my head, "Tadashi's gone...I just want to see him again...and this is the only way."

The driver sighs, I bet he was debating whether he was wrong for driving me to this place. It even shows as I hand the driver a card I took out of Aunt Cass's. Now before you accuse me of being a thief, I expect them to try and find me and by tracking me to that cab, they'll find my location that way and by the time they find my body, it will probably be taken by animals...if there is any in there.

I walk through the forest, eerie place. It's fitting for a place of death, as if some supernatural being had dubbed this particular spot as a place of death. I see many ropes leftover from previous attempts. I look up at an empty branch and with the nylon wire I brought I toss it over and nail one end into a tree, making the set up like a snare. I take one clip on the other end of the rope and I wrap it around to make a noose. I sigh and take a deep breath as I thumb tack my suicide letter kept inside a zip lock bag I also drop the card in the bag. I'll miss Wasabi...and Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred. What am I to them, some dude who dragged them in a crazy chase, making us look ridiculous in the process. It's fucking child's play and we all need to grow up. This just might help them do that. What about Baymax, can robots feel? No...just confused like with Tadashi...I even almost got them killed. Who needs me?

Enough thinking, "Alright, Tadashi. I'll see you soon."

I stepped on that root and place my head through the noose. Alright here comes nothing! I jump and feel the rope constrict my neck, bruising, strangling until I feel myself falling and pain shoots into my back, "Fuck!"

Are you fucking kidding me! The rope didn't hold! I'm only 120 pounds for crying out loud! Let's try this again! I slam the nail into the tree, kicking it a few times to insure security of the rope this time. Here I go, take two...like Tadashi with Baymax, I'll be there soon! I leap as if he were there to catch me like he used to do when I was a lot younger. Here comes that painful feeling but it gets shorter and more pain shoots up into my back. It's like everything conspires against my death when I want it!

I couldn't help it, I scream in frustration punching the ground. I could barely hear my name being called as I punch the ground in frustration. I could care less if the ground felt pain, I could care less if tears were flowing out, not only am I in physical pain from the damn ground and the stupid rope, I also felt my heart get torn apart. Why can't I see Tadashi! Life is fucking unfair! I hated the ground...I hated that fucking tree. I hated everything that conspired against my death! It's like when death is wanted, life rejects it. However when we don't welcome death, that's its invitation. Fuck this world! Fuck everything

Suddenly I feel soft, angelic hands remove the noose from around my neck then I felt myself get hugged in an aggressive way. I felt warm and to this point, all I could do was tenderly return the hug. I feel warm years soak my hair and some sniffling.

I hear a soft, sisterly voice belonging to one of my saviors, "What were you doing, dork?"

All I could manage to mutter though was, "Tadashi."

I stared out into the blackness of the woods, we were surrounded by lights. I could hear Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon crying as they approach me joining us in a group hug. Nobody said anything...not even Fred with his usual off the wall theories.

Wasabi joins is with my letter, "We should head to your place, buddy."

Maybe Baymax was right, Tadashi is here...how else would that rope not good, it was the best tech I could muster from the college. I don't know, but the pain was definitely overwhelmed by the affection shown tonight. Gogo would stroke my hair only in a way a close group of friends know I like it. Before I fall asleep I could hear a whisper, "I love you, little dork."

* * *

Was going to insert this into my story My Journal, by Hiro Hamada but I feel the continuity would be thrown off by this, so enjoy this one shot :)


End file.
